New Dimensions
by TheChemicalAuthor
Summary: Hey, Author here, I think I'm going crazy. I just saw Beast Boy today- but that can't be right, he's a cartoon character. I'll keep you posted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I looked out the car window listlessly. I sighed, bored out of my mind. I rolled the window down and let the breeze wash over me. The radio was playing some stupid dub step song for the millionth time and I sighed again. My mom and dad were talking to my sister and I about something but I was tuning them out. I glanced over at her and saw she was doing the same. Sam (my sister) had medium length (dyed)auburn hair and green eyes which she had lined with black. She looked over me and made a face like, "They're STILL talking?" I nodded and rolled my eyes. We were twins and looked exactly alike, except I had dark brown hair and was a horrible TWO inches shorter than her. It bothered me that she was taller than me a lot more than it should.

I groaned at the thought and stared back out the window. We were going to eat lunch over my Aunt Dee's house and knowing how much she and my mother liked to gab, we were going to be there for the minimum: three hours. It's not that I didn't like my Aunt, it's just that she could be suffocating sometimes. She didn't have the best relationship with my cousin since my uncle had died. So she treated Sam and I as her children which annoyed us a little. Or at least me. I already had my parents on my tail, I didn't need my aunt too.

Green foliage whipped by quickly. I couldn't see that well due to losing my glasses and not wanting to wear my contacts. I had been at a sleepover two nights before and I still haven't made up all the sleep I'd lost. I was exhausted. If I had put in my contacts, my eyes would of hurt too much.

So I just stared as the blurry green trees whip past me just BORED. I glanced back into the car and saw Sam looking at me. "What?" I asked. "You've GOT to read TFIOS today," she pleaded, " I need to fangirl with someone!"

"Why do you think it's in my bag," I asked sarcastically, " to burn it?"

She gasped in horror, "Don't even SAY something that horrible! I can't even- ugh you are going to get SOO many FEELS! Oh my god when Augustus di-"

"Sam, I already know he dies, I've been on Tumblr, I'm not clueless."

" I know but-"

"It's SOO sad, I get it alright?" I said finishing her sentence.

"WELL someone's bitchy today!" She said aggravated.

I made a face at her and stared back out the window. I was kind of pissy because I had like 9 hours of sleep in the last 48 hours.

My parents were telling off Sam for swearing and I smiled in spite of myself. She caught my smile and complained, "Mom! She's SMILING!" I smirked at her. 'She's smiling?' Seriously? Okay Sam.

I looked back out the window. "I wish my life was better, you know what?" I thought, " I wish my life was interesting. Adventurous." I rolled my eyes at the childish wish. But I made those kind of wishes all the time and right then, in that moment, it didn't seem so childish. I truly wished that my life would at least be interesting.

I saw the trees whip past me and then something strange happened. I saw a green bear running around. It was keeping pace with our car. The bear was looking intently in front of it, like it was chasing something. Or someone.

It's fur which was colored a light green glistened in the sun. It's beady green eyes looked strangely human. "What the hell?" I thought to myself. Then, as clear as day, it changed into a leopard. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

Before I could stop myself I screamed out, " Beast Boy!"

It looked at me surprised and forgetting its hunt, stopped and looked at me. We sped past it and I stared out the window, straining my head to look behind me.

Someone tapped my on the shoulder and I turned. My whole family was staring at me.

"Why did you scream Beast Boy?" Sam said quizzically.

"Who's Beast Boy?" My dad exclaimed, confused.

"Beast Boy's a character in a cartoon. He's not real." Sam said looking at me, the gears in her head turning.

"Why would you scream some cartoon character's name?" My mom asked, looking a little alarmed.

"I'm just tired," I exclaimed, trying to lie the best I could, " I was dreaming about the Teen Titans and then woke up. I was thinking about my fanstory earlier and must of fallen asleep. Oops."

My parents nodded buying the story but Sam raised an eyebrow. She could always tell when I'm lying.

"Honey, you should take a nap when we get to your aunt's house." My mom exclaimed worried.

"Nah, I got to write some more of my story," I replied with an edge to my voice. I tuned everything out and stared intently out the window once more. Was I going crazy?

We continue the ride in silence. I was utterly confuse and frankly a little scared. "It's nothing to worry about, everyone hallucinates once in awhile," I lied to myself. Too soon we got to my Aunt's house and I lugged my bag out with me. It had my computer, charger, beanbag table thingy that you can write on, and TFIOS. I walked in the soft green grass that led up to door. It crinkled at my feet's constant stomping. I walked up the two flights of stairs and too soon I was at her apartment door. I took a breath and tried the handle. The door glided smoothly open and I stepped cautiously inside.

"Hello? Aunt Dee?" I questioned.

"In the kitchen!" She shouted out and I lugged my bag inside. My family piled in behind me and Sam shut the door.

I dropped my bag off and walked into the kitchen.

Aunt Dee was taking something out of her oven. She saw me and smiled,"Renee!" She put down her dish and gave me a huge hug. "Hi!" I choked out. And so the day begun.

I spent 5, long hours at her house. But I started and finished TFIOS and let me tell you I cried. John Green is a beautiful man. I spent most my reading time outside on her balcony, glancing up every few seconds to see if I'd hallucinate again and see more random cartoon characters.

But somewhat sadly, none came. I was glad I wasn't crazy after all, but I was sad with missing the crazy adventure I probably would've had. Going crazy would have its perks, that's for sure. I wouldn't have to live in "our" world anymore; I could be in any world I wanted to be in. Percy Jackson, Rise of The Guardians, etc.

But I'd have all their problem incorporated into my life, which would suck. Who'd want to fight monsters all day?

When I was reading the book, I'd find myself sitting in weird positions. Here I was, out in the open, sitting upside down on a balcony reading a book. Some parts I'd laugh out loud and others I would scream, "WHAT THE HELL?!" But overall, when 5 rolled around, I finished TFIOS smiling sadly. John Green was good.

I said goodbye to my Aunt and got another suffocating hug. She crushed me and whispered in my ear, "I love you SOO much. I wish you and Sam were my daughters." I was pretty sure she was drunk. Her and my parents often did when they were together.

I just muttered, "I love you too." I pulled away gently and walked down the stairs and out the front door, bringing my colossal bag with me.

I looked around me, searching still for Beast Boy. "Which WAS a hallucination Renee!" I reminded myself. I sighed once more and got into my car and slammed the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam asked me about the hallucination later that night. "I was seriously dreaming Sam!" I said, trying to lie the best I could. She gave me a look and said, "Cut the shit Renee."

I sighed, giving up my facade. I plopped down on my bed, minding my head for Sam's bed, which was above mine.

We've share a room forever and sometimes it was awful. If we'd have a fight we couldn't storm off to our room because it was OUR room. But most of the time it was okay. We kept it clean, which was a feat all in it's own. Our room had been messy for years but finally our dad said our room was literally a dump. He bought us fries and a milkshake and that night at 10 o'clock, we spent 3 hours cleaning it. We're easily bought.

"I don't know... I saw a bear running around and then it changed into A LEOPARD! A LEOPARD! A GREEN LEOPARD!" I exclaimed, almost shouting in the end. "Shhh!" She said and looked expectantly at the door, waiting to see if our parents would walk in screaming at us for yelling at 11 at night.

"You SURE you weren't dreaming?" She questioned doubtfully. I shook my head fervently, if somehow the mere shake of my head could convince her I was telling the truth. She stared at me for a long time and then uttered the words I was dying to hear, "Okay."

I broke into a nervous grin and stood up with a jump. Luckily I didn't hit my head on her bed and I jumped around for a bit. "They're REAL!" I sang out, "What the fuck? They're actually real! Yay!"

Sam watched my performance quietly. I looked at her and realized. I stopped my dance abruptly and said sadly, "You DON'T believe me, do you?" I knew the answer, it was written all over her face.

"Renee, I think you were dreaming; it's the only possible way that story makes sense," she said gently but then added excitedly, "Honestly, it'd be SOOO COOL to believe that you saw Beast Boy; but I think you were sleeping. Sorry. Maybe you're watching that show too much. I don't know. I just can't believe it."

I sighed and sat down dejectedly on my bed. It honestly made sense that seeing BB was a dream. I mean, I was a tired fangirl writing fanfiction about the Teen Titans and then I fell asleep. Oops, sucks to be me.

"I'm going bed, night, love you." She looked at me sadly and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "AWWW, NayNay, are you sad?" I nodded and then said, "We have school tomorrow, lets go to bed, it's already late. I'm going o exhausted tomorrow."

"No we are talking about this NOW," she exclaimed firmly and sat down beside me.

"No! I'm fine okay?! See, smiling?" I said pointing to my obviously fake smile. "Not that I'm grateful you crushed my hopes and dreams," she started protesting at the accusation but I continued talking louder, drowning her out. "But I REALLY WANT TO GO TO SLEEP SO GOODNIGHT!" I pushed her off my bed and she fell to the ground.

She looked at me livid. "Fine, BITCH, I was JUST TRYING to help but never mind. Fuck you," she spat out at me, glowering in my direction and then climbed the ladder to the top bunk. My only reply was to shut off the lights and go to sleep.

I awoke to the alarm on my tablet. I opened my eyes blearily and reached over the side of the bed, my hand grabbing around for my tablet to turn off the alarm. I felt my fingers slip around the case at I brought up to my face. I touched the screen and picked the little eye to show EYE saw it. Punny, huh? It shut off immediately and I threw it with a light toss to the end off my bed. I closed my eyes tiredly. Sam climbed down from her bunk and walked out the door saying, "Get up." I groaned and got up, stumbling slightly. I put on my outfit of the day, a white sweater and a pair of jeans. I particularly like my sweater because it had little golden studs on the shoulders. I fed our fish Eclipse, and then walked out of our room, bringing my backpack with me. I walked into the kitchen and took in the scene. My mom was reading the paper and Sam was eating breakfast:two waffles. I ran straight to the bathroom, dropping my bag next to my mom. I washed my face, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth in a flurry of movements.

I popped in my contacts and put on some makeup. I wore eyeliner, a dash of brown eyeshadow, and generously applied a coat of mascara. Also I covered my blemishes, because if you think you don't have any, you're obviously deluding yourselves. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a granola bar. All of that took forty minutes. Wow, time flies by when you're trying to look pretty. Sam stood by the door impatiently. I grabbed my bag, gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.

We walked to the bus stop in silence, no-one giving in to saying sorry. I decided one of us should man up and I muttered, (a bit pathetically) "*cough* Sorry *cough*" She grinned a bit and then looked away, trying to hide it. "What did you say, I couldn't hear you?" She exclaimed deviously.

I pushed her lightly and said exasperated, " I'm SOO sorry for being a colossal DICK yesterday."

I heard her mutter something like, "And everyday."

I shot her a look but then grinned. That annoying bitch, oh how I loved her. We got to our stop and waited with the other girl that was usually on our side of the street.

The bus pulled up a few minutes later and we waited for the driver to nod his head before we crossed the street. We stepped into the bus and plopped down in our usual seats. I fished around in my bag for my iPod. Finally my hands grasped it and I pulled it out, only to find my headphones were missing.

"Sam, where are my headphones?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Oh I put them in the drawer." I looked at her disbelievingly. "I needed them! I can't listen to music all day now! Sammm!" I groaned.

"Oops," she exclaimed, slipping her earbuds in her ears and turning up the volume of her music to drown out my grumbling. I swear that girl-grr.

I sat sulking on the bus almost the whole ride. I perked up a bit when we got to Tom's stop.

Tom was one of my friends. That's it just friends, and that's the way it's going to stay. Which was good, his girlfriend Meg was one of my best friends. He was just someone interesting to talk to on the bus. He usually sat with either Sam or I.

The bus came screeching to a halt and the driver gave the nod for him and Matt (one of his friends and the only other kid at his stop) to come piling on the bus. But it wasn't just him and Matt anymore, there was another kid with them. Weird.

They came on the bus and I could hear their discussion from all the way in the back.

"-DUDE, it's the best game ever! How could you NOT know what it is?" a weirdly familiar voice exclaimed in passion.

"I've honestly never heard of it!" Tom exclaimed. They came down the aisle and I tried to look at the new kid's face. Matt slide into the seat in front of me with Joel (not Joel, JOE-L) (Joel was one of my best friends but he was super tired in the morning which made him grumpy, so we usually ignored him.)Tom slide in with Sam and the new kid, without even a glance in my direction might I add, plopped down next to me.

I stared at his back in disbelief. I glanced over in Sam's direction but she just shrugged at me and mouthed, "He's kinda cute." I rolled my eyes at her and faced the kid again. I cleared my throat loudly and the kid whipped around. I was about to give him a pointed glare but then I saw his face. No, it can't be.

He looked surprised to see me too for a second but then it quickly vanished under an embarrassed expression and he said sheepishly, one hand rubbing his neck, "Oops, sorry. I'm Garfield, Garfield Logan."


	3. Chapter 3

It started to rain on the way to the high school. Torrents of rain hit the pavement and the skies turned dark, except for the occasional bolt of lightning and startling shake of thunder. The bus was dark.

I sat rigid in my seat, glancing ever so often at Beast Boy.

"No Renee, Garfield," I told myself firmly. Then I thought a bit despairingly, "I'm going crazy." I edged closer to the window and Bea- Garfield kept talking animatedly to Tom, not noticing. I rested my head on the window and stared out it sadly. We hit a huge bump and my head cracked against it loudly. "Shit, oww!" I cursed. Bea- GARFIELD turned around. "You okay?" he questioned, sounding concerned. I gaped at him. I realized quickly what I was doing and turned around. "I'm fine Bea- Logan."

He looked at me with a strange intensity and said sharply, "What did you say?"

I looked at him and muttered, trying to cover up my mistake, "Thought I was the one with the concussion..."

I turned away with a doomed hope that he'd turn and continue his conversation with Tom. But no such luck. He spun around to me and tapped me on the shoulder, "Hey I didn't catch your name earlier."

"That's because I never said it..." I muttered softly. But he heard me and made a face.

"Dude, there's no need to be mean!" I stared up at him in shock. He sounded SOO much like Beast Boy! They even had the same voice!

I blushed, remembering that I was staring, again.

"Uhh, I'm R-Renee," I stammered.

I turned furiously back to the window.

"Sooo, Renee, you like video games?" He said with an impish grin. I groaned and said, "Garfield..."

His smile got even wider.

He spent the rest of the drive telling me all about video games. Yay me.

The bus groaned to a stop in front of the high school. I jumped up immediately and slung my bag on my back. Bea- Garfield looked up at my sudden movement in surprise. Kids slowly piled off the bus, sad to start another day of school. I for one was impatient. "Let's go people!" I thought frantically. Too slowly, Garfield got off. I walked agonizingly slow off the bus, the booked it to the front doors, trying to keep the rain off me.

Garfield kept pace with me easily. All the while he was still ranting about video games! I glanced at him, irritated.

"Hey, will you wait outside the office while I get my schedule?" He said, interrupting his rant suddenly.

"Uhh, sure B-Garfield," I exclaimed a bit nervously. He went inside the office and the door slammed shut behind him.

Okay, I'll admit it, I ditched him. I ran to my locker, switched my books and ran to the library. I was sitting in the corner, near the back of the library, just trying to comprehend what was happening. When the one minute bell rang, I just continued to sit there, staring out into space; in a sort of trance.

"Renee!" Spencer said, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I broke out of my trance and muttered, "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "You have a minute to get to homeroom!"

My eyes widened. "Shit!" I got up frantically and ran out of the library with Spencer hot on my trail.

Spencer was one of my oldest friends. I've known him since the 4th grade, even though our relationship wasn't so great back then. We use to bully each other, he called me fat while I called him a wimp. But we're past that now and he's super funny.

"What were you doing?" He giggled.

"Pondering life's greatest 'what ifs?'," I shot back, taking the stairs two at a time. He struggled to keep up with me, while I was tall, he was short.

I felt him roll his eyes at my back. "Here's my stop, see you like in 5 minutes!" He grinned. I smiled back. We had almost every single class together.

I walked into my homeroom just as the bell rang, signaling homeroom started. But as I walked to sit in my usual seat next to Sam, someone was sitting on my desk, someone familiar.

"Does she ditch you too?" Garfield asked Sam in a slightly amused but hurt tone.

"Yeah, she's usually a bitch!" Sam replied happily, liking a reason to openly call me out on my rudeness. She saw me and smiled with a wink.

I raised my eyebrow ad tapped Garfield on the shoulder. He spun around as I sat in my seat, minding his body on my desk.

"YOU DITCHED ME!" He cried out in shock.

"Sorry Garfield, I got really busy and had to go do late homework," I lied.

I could tell he knew that I was lying but he didn't call me out on it.

"'Kay! So about what i was saying on Halo earlier-"

"Why aren't you in your homeroom-what's your name?" my homeroom teacher, Mrs. Shade questioned in a reprimanding tone.

"Garfield Logan at your service!" He said with a wink.

"Mr. Logan, why aren't you in your homeroom?" she reworded.

"Uhh..." He put a hand on the back of his neck and chuckled nervously, "I thought THIS was my homeroom."

Our homeroom just stared at him blankly. We weren't a rowdy bunch that's for sure. Sam and I stared at him with pity. Poor Beast Boy. Garfield, god dammit Renee!

"No, your in room 210, this is 205," Mrs. Shade said slowly, her dull eyes rolling.

"Oops! Bye ladies!" he said with a wink and dashed out of the room.

I glanced at Sam in disbelief. Wow.


	4. Chapter 4

The first half of the day was a strange blur. Garfield was in almost all my classes and sometimes he'd say something that sounded SOO much like Beast Boy that'd I stare at him until he would ask nervously, "What?"

I'd looked away then, my face hot.

I have to admit it, I was a little star struck. A characters from one of my favorite TV shows was right in front of me. Except, at the same time, he wasn't. He didn't exactly LOOK like Beast Boy. His skin was tannish-not green. Also his hair was dark brown-not dark green. But his eyes stayed the same intense forest green. I was definitely going crazy. I was too obsessed with the show. Garfield was NOT Beast Boy.

Lunch came by in a whirlwind of activity. I decided to sit with him instead of my usual B Day group (I had A and B day lunches, which were at different times) or in other words, just a bunch of snobby girls talking about all their "problems".

We sat outside, something I've wanted to do since I learned we could. (No one wanted to go with me "Omigod it's SOO cold Renee!")

The chilly breeze nipped at my nose but I smiled, I loved the cold. The rain stopped as soon as we got to school this morning but dark, ominous clouds hung overhead. The tables outside were dry-something I was very grateful for. I didn't want to sit on my backpack. I told Garfield about the girls at my table reactions to my insistent begging and he scoffed.

"Ugh, drama queens!"

Then he promptly had a fit about some new video game called "Grand Theft Auto 5" or something like that.

"And kings..." I added under my breath.

He looked at me in mock anger.

"Girls!" he said with a huff of his breath.

I grinned. "So Mr. Logan... What brings you to this 'wonderful' school?" I said sarcastically.

He shrugged and said, "My dad's job moved him here and my mom and I decided to follow!" He laughed at last part, finding his mini joke hilarious.

I smiled again, but I was confused- I thought his cover story would involve some of the other members of the Teen Titans- "HE'S NOT BEAST BOY RENEE, WHAT'S THERE TO BE CONFUSED ABOUT?!" I screamed mentally to myself. This was honestly getting out of hand.

I winced and and quickly asked him, trying to get my mind off my own craziness, "What's your favorite color?"

I blushed immediately, what a stupid question to ask him.

After a while he stopped laughing and looked at me for a moment. Then judging my reaction he said,"Green."

I tried to make my face look impassive but on the inside I was freaking out. Green, seriously?!

This was too much. I stared at him wide-eyed for a second and then stood up abruptly. He looked at me startled, clearly not expect such a reaction.

"I forgot to buy my lunch! I'll be back soon!" I exclaimed and rushed to the door leading back to the cafe. I had to clear my mind for a second. But Garfield was seemed intent on not letting that happen. He easily kept pace with me and said almost sheepishly, "I did too, but I don't have any money soo..." He trailed off at the end, looking meaningfully at me.

"Oh. Sure no problem Gar," I said. I immediately flushed crimson. Gar?! Seriously? I looked away mortified at the weird nickname I just have given him.

To his credit he only snickered a little. "'Gar?'" he said amused, " I like it sounds- nice." I looked at him; what a weirdo. I smiled.

We got in the long line for lunch and I said offhandedly, "So they sell salads here but I warn you they have chicken in them- I know you don't like the whole killing animals thing because of the fact that you cha-" I stopped myself mid sentence and saw Garfield staring at me intensely.

"What-How do you know I'm a vegetarian?" He questioned in a low voice. I stood there in shock. Shit.

"Uhh- I guessed?" I finished lamely.

"No you didn't," he said evenly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I was hyperventilating in the bathroom. I paced back and forth frantically- I definitely was having a panic attack. I slide my phone open and texted "Sam The Best Sister Ever" with shaky hands, "go to the bathroom NOW"

She had 3rd lunch too- hopefully she'd understand the urgency in the message. A few seconds later my phone buzzed in my hands, resulting in me dropping it in the automatic sink in panic.

"Shit!" I hissed and picked up my now wet phone. I wiped it off hastily on my white sweater and check it anxiously. I got my phone in 7th grade and it was messing up all the time. Hopefully it wasnt ruined but luckily it was still on. I scrolled to "Sam The Best Sister Ever"'s message: "B there in a sec whats wrong?"

I didn't bother to reply.

Se came bursting through the bathroom doors a minute later. She had a huge grin on her face. She probably thought Garfield was "putting the moves" on me or whatever ridiculous saying she'd come up with.

"NAY NAY's got a boyfri- what's wrong?!" she exclaimed, sing-songy in the beginning but filled with worried in the end.

"Are you CRYING?! Where the hell is this Logan kid- I'm gonna kill him!" she yelled, her eyes glinting.

A bunch of girls walked into the bathroom. They ignored us a barged through our little huttle we've formed.

"Excuse me?" Sam questioned, her face livid. She was definitely getting too worked up. "Sam," I croaked, my voice cracking a little bit, "It's fine."

God, I sound so weak and STUPID!

I cleared my throat loudly and said I a firmer tone, "Seriously, I'm fine! IT'S fine!" I nodded to the girls and they scurried out of the bathroom, no doubt going to spread some nasty rumors later. I continued on to Sam, who looked doubtfully at me,"Gar did nothing wrong. I think I'm-"

"Gar? Really Renee, that sounds so stupid! What are you- a pirate?" she said jokingly. I blushed a little.

"I think I'm going crazy," I continued. She looked at me with a guarded expression. "What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"I mean I think Beast Boy is at our school," I said seriously, swatting at the tears that started dribbling down my cheeks. "Which is impossible since he's in a cartoon and I'm going crazy!" My voice cracked at the end and Sam gave me a hug.

"Renee this Beast Boy thing gotta stop, Beast Boy isn't real!"

"I know!"

"Who do you think Beast Boy is?" she asked sounding a little curious despite herself .

"Sam his name is GARFIELD LOGAN- as in thee Garfield Logan AKA Beast Boy!" I cried out.

She rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "Renee you're tired. I think you need to go home and take a nap or something."

I stared at her heartbroken. Even my own twin thought I was crazy!

I was wasn't...

"I'm going to the nurse, see you at home."

I turned around an rushed out of the bathroom, sure that she was going to follow me out and tell me not to and that I wasn't going crazy. But alas, she stayed in and I started my trek to the nurse's room, dishearten. I turned around for one last glance of my failed afternoon to see Garfield walk out of the cafe confused- no salad in hand.

I hurried down the hall, trying to be unseen. If Garfield saw me...

Suddenly the fire alarm went off. It's loud, piercing cry attacked my ears. I didn't scream like half the people in the hallway. I looked up in alarm and then around the hallway. I saw a very confused Sam exit the bathroom.

I strutted over to her, pushing pass the people who were running around the hallways in an unthoughtful panic. Hell, if the school's on fire- I want to be with my twin. I reached her and grabbed her arm. She spun around with alarm but calmed down when she saw it was me.

She shouted something and I had to scream, "WHAT?" several times before I understood.

"IS THIS FOR REAL?"

I laughed and she grinned slightly. "LETS GO!" I exclaimed loudly.

She nodded and we started to go down the staircase.

"RENEE! RENEE!" someone called out frantically. I spun around and Garfield called out one last time, "RENEE!" before he ran away, thinking I was somewhere else.

"SAM I HAVE TO GO GET GARFIELD BEFORE HE GOES AND FUCKS UP SOMEWHERE!" I yelled with a smile. Some people looked at us weird before shoving us to the side. She nodded and said something but it was drowned out by the blaring of the alarm. She pointed to herself and I understood- she was coming with me.

I nodded and we ran up the stairs, towards Garfield Logan.

"GARFIELD!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. He spun around and saw us running towards him. Evident relief was etched on his face. He said something but the alarm droned out his voice. It was easier to get to him now, because the hallways were thinning out. In other words almost everyone was outside. We had to hurry- knowing him he thought some villain was wreaking havoc. "Renee..." I groaned internally, "he's not Beast Boy," I thought somewhat tiredly.

We got to him and he shouted, "DUDE, WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"I THINK SOMEONE PULLED THE FIRE ALARM!" Sam screamed back.

"ARE YOU POSITIVE?" he questioned looking around, as if trying to sense the "eminent" danger around us. But there was no danger, just one insane, haulsinative girl; her annoying twin sister, and the new kid, huttled in the empty hallway during a fire drill.

I nodded and said, "Positive." Even though I didn't shout it he nodded- as if he heard me while Sam screamed, "WHAT?"

"COME ON!" I screamed at her and Garfield, gesturing with my hand to follow me. I turned around and dashed towards the staircase leading to the front of the school. I didn't bother looking around to see if they followed- I knew Sam would and frankly, I knew Garfield would too- after all he was use to taking orders with Robin arou- "STOP," I thought, suddenly halting my thoughts in their destructive path. "I've got to stop thinking like this. They aren't real," I told myself firmly.

While I was battling my inner demons (which made me think of Raven with Rage and-GOD DAMMIT I'M DOING IT AGAIN) Sam outran me and took lead. Soon Garfield did too and I stopped running and just walked, not even caring anymore. I was just angry and tired.

"COME ON RENEE!" Sam screamed. We were almost at the front doors. I sighed and began to jog lazily. We reached the doors and pulled them open harshly. Garfield- like the gentleman he was- held the doors open for Sam and I. I grinned at him and said in a silly, horrible British accent, "Why thank you Mr. Logan."

He did a fake bow and exclaimed, playing along, "You are certainly welcome, Ms. -hey I don't even know your last name!"

I rolled my eyes and walked through the door.

"Shabbit!" I huffed out, saying it much louder than I thought I would. The blare of the alarms were gone. Students were in groups around the school, talking and laughing loudly, ignoring the three of us as we walked over and joined a huge group of my friends.

A firetruck pulled up and bit the crowd of students ignored it. Our principle, Dr. Clifford, (she got her PhD in education) was yelling at a smirking student. Sam was right- a student DID pull the alarm.

"You don't pull the fire alarm as a PRANK!" she yelled at the amused kid.

"Oops," he drawled. I smirked at the pair, but I was developing a really bad headache. I wish the alarm wasn't so loud. We started piling back into the building. "Sam I'm going to the nurse," I informed her quietly- glancing back at Garfield. She nodded and gave me a look that said: see you home. I nodded and broke off from the group, not wanting Garfield to see. He was distracted before, but now with all that done, he was sure to ask me again how I knew about his vegetarianism. That was a conversation I wanted to avoid.

"What should I tell the nurse?" I thought, mulling over multiple ideas slowly in my head. I've always wanted to do the fake puking thing. It was decided.

I walked into the nurse's office and exclaimed, clutching my stomach in fake pain, "I just threw up!" I fake gagged and said, "I'm going to again!" and ran to her bathroom. She frantically ran behind me but I closed the door to the bathroom.

Puking sounds erupted from my mouth as the nurse shook the door handle. "Let me in honey! I can help!"

I "finished" puking and flushed the toilet. I added some water on my face for the sweaty effect.

I opened the door and the nurse rushed in. "Oh dear we're calling your mother," she said worried. I felt a pang of guilt for deceiving her but I rather do that than deal with Garfield for another second.

I laid on a cot in feigned sickness while the nurse called my mother.

"Ooh she threw up everywhere," she said in a hushed tone. A pause then,"I know! Goodbye ."

She turned towards me and spoke in louder tone, "Your mother is coming to pick you up dear."

I nodded and she walked back to her office, shaking her head sadly, muttering.

I impatiently waited for my mom. I rolled back and forth on my cot restlessly while thinking over the day's events. I had to admit that I didn't handle today like I thought I would this morning. I had to stay calm and collected, but instead I erupted into some crazed maniac just because some kid had the name of one of my childhood heroes. That wasn't even real- might I add. I was embarrassed and frankly a little mad too. But not at Garfield (or Beast Boy or what ever the hell his name was) , just at myself. I didn't know I could succumb to insanity so quickly. God, today was a mess. I was a mess.

I groaned at myself and my stupidity and the nurse came rushing in, holding a bucket. I waved her off and she left me warily, giving me the bucket as a precaution. I almost smiled at that, almost.

My mom came 10 minutes later and with a lot of dilly dallying I ended up home. She sent me to bed with a bucket and closed the door softly behind me, so Hunter (my puppy) wouldn't barge into my room and attack me with bites and kisses. I honestly tried to sleep but I couldn't. I felt like I was being watched, but I WAS going crazy...

"Maybe I have scrizophrenimania?" I thought doubtfully. Having split with reality sounds like me. I kept thinking of possibilities, each one making me sound crazier and crazier. I eventually fell asleep, even though it was only 1 in the afternoon.

I woke up to Sam shaking me awake.

"Ughh, Sam, what the hell do you want ?" I groaned. She slapped me on the head and said, "No swearing," before saying with a grin,"Guess who our new field hockey manager is?"

I suppressed another groan and said, "Lemme guess, Garfield?" She nodded and smiled widely.

"Arghhh!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next day I fidgeted at the bus stop, nervously adjusting my backpack straps as my breath turned a wispy white in the air. I honestly wished I could ditch today, just leave school behind me as I walked home, maybe read a book or write some more of my fanfiction, "The Garden", before I went on Tumblr all night. That'd be amazing.

But here I was at the bus stop, in my "PLAY FOR THE CURE" field hockey shirt and dark blue, unwashed jeans. My dad says washing jeans every time you wear them is a waste of water so this was the third time I've worn them without a wash. I was getting kind of worried they'd smell. Silly. conservative Dad. Sam was next to me, standing in the dewy grass as she prattled on about HoH (House of Hades) and how ecstatic she was.

"Renee, 1 more day, then that beautiful book will be ours," she sighed.

"And Percabeth will still be in Tartarus," I muttered much to her distress. She groaned and walked over to me and with a soft slap to my face she exclaimed passionately, "God, don't remind me! I can't even deal- man the FEELS!" I laughed at her and "her feels" as the bus pulled up.

We sat in our usual seats and suddenly I felt an overwhelming urge of panic. Garfield. It was ironically funny how one name summed it all up for me. He was funny, cute, and made me feel incredibly un-sane as one boy possibly could. And when I say he's cute, I don't mean in the "I'd date him" sort, I mean the "Aww, he's such a dork, that brother of mine" way. I mean, I've pretty much grown up with him my whole life, he feels more like a brother than a boyfriend/potential crush. But damn, that kid is making me crazy. I mean legitimately crazy, because he is NOT Beast Boy. I HAVEN'T grown up with Garfield my whole life because I met him yesterday, not when I was four in front of the TV all those years ago. "Get it together Renee," I said softly.

"Hmm?" Sam murmured as took out her ear buds. "Nothing," I said, brushing it off. She shrugged and put her ear buds back in. I sat in rigid anticipation while I waited Gar's arrival. What was I going to tell him about yesterday's events? I sat back and thought hard. "I knew he was a vegetarian because…?" My mind drew up a blank. I groaned and my sense of panic increased. What was I going to do?! "Umm, I knew he was a vegetarian because..?" We were getting closer to his stop. I decided to wing it. "Whatever!" I thought, trying to pretend I didn't care.

The bus pulled up at his stop and I sucked in a deep breath. Here goes nothing. I braced myself. But when the usuals at his us stop, Tom and Matt, got on, he didn't follow. Was he not here? I glanced out the window, and yep, he wasn't here today. "Thank god," I thought as I sighed with relief. No more craziness today.

"WAIT!" a familiar voice yelled. I groaned in defeat as Garfield clambered onto the bus, breathing heavily, smiling like the idiot he was. He scanned the crowd of people on the bus until his eyes fell on me. He sauntered over to me and I put my head in my hands and groaned again.

But before he could sit down next to me, Tom beat him to it. I grinned at this small victory as Garfield, looking a little disheartened, sat down next to Sam. He saw me grin and stuck his tongue out at childishly. My grin widened and I stuck my tongue out back at him.

I turned around and ignored Garfield, much to his horror. I was trying to talk to Tom about "House of Hades" and why he should read books but Garfield kept catching my eye. Sam and him were making silly faces at me. I fighted the urge to smile. But when Sam crossed her eyes and puffed out her cheeks that made her look like some crazy fish, I cracked up and started shaking with laughter. Tom whipped around confused. He probably was thinking, "What's so funny about two people falling into an almost endless abyss?" He saw Sam and Garfield's weird faces and understanding flashed across his features. He started laughing along with me. The rest of the bus ride we all exchanged weird faces at each other. By the end of the ride our faces were red and tears streamed down our faces. My chest hurt from laughing. Everyone on the bus was looking at us weirdly but I've never felt so happy in my life. I honestly didn't give two shits if the whole bus thought we were insane. I mean, I already knew I was. I grinned as I got up and stretched, fidgeting as I waited impatiently to get off the bus.

Finally I exited the bus and practically skipped into school. "Woah, woah, woah! Renee, wait up!" I heard Garfield call out to me. I thought about running away but then I decided, "What the hell? Why not wait for the poor guy." I slowed down and Garfield plowed into me. I stumbled into a beam and then fell promptly to the floor.

"Shit, sorry!" he said apologetically, helping me stand. Some upperclassmen mumbled something about stupid freshmen or something like that, but I was too busy gaping at Garfield in shock and anger. He shifted uncomfortably and said self consciously, "What?"

"You swore," I said, recovering from the shock enough to cross my arms.

"So what? You do it ALL the time Renee. Practically every other word out that comes out of your mouth is fuc-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" I screamed at him. Was he trying to ruin my childhood? "You don't swear! Swearing is for assholes like me, not you; not for Beas- Garfield Logan: First Class Gentleman!' I stuttered out. I stomped away to the gym,my face burning and my mind swimming. It sucked going crazy. But Beast Boy doesn't swear. He is PG rated. He's the good guy, not some swearing lunatic who randomly tackles people.

"Jesus, Renee! Garfield Logan isn't fucking Beast Boy! ARGHH!" I thought angrily. "Gentleman Logan" tried to catch up to my brisk walk but I ended up sprinting to the locker room. I ran in, despite his protests and slammed the door in his face. I put my back up against the door and slid down its frame, slightly shaking. Stubborn tears leaked out of my eyes and I brushed them away roughly. My throat burned. I bit my lip. But then I finally cracked and a sob escaped my lips. I put my hand up in horror and cover the embarrassing noise mid-sob. "I can do this anymore," I thought disparagingly "Wow, it took me 2 days to crack, I'm hopeless." I vaguely heard Garfield banging on the doors but I blocked my ears and cried harder. Self- hate coursed through my veins and threatened to burst out of me. I squeezed my eyes tight and then opened them again. The doors were shaking around me as Garfield slammed up against them. "Great," I thought, "I'm causing a fucking scene. Another thing I needed this week."

I got up and ran into the locker area. I heard the door slam open as I found and sat in a corner. "Renee?" I heard Garfield call out uncertainly. I put my head in my hands and rested them on my knees. I heard the sound of steps walk cautiously over towards me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped a little and was about to protest but then I decided I didn't want to. I slouched into the hand and felt Garfield settle down beside me. He then gave me a hug. A huge sob rose from my lips and I hugged him back, feeling like a sniveling idiot.

"I'm- I'm sorry Gar. Y-you can swear if you want to," I sniffled out. A choked laugh escaped my lips because we both knew I wasn't crying about that. But he laughed softly and said, "Dude, thanks- but no thanks. I'll stick with my swear free attitude from now on." I smiled a small smile and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I sneaked a glance up at him and saw he was staring down at me. My face felt hot. I probably looked like a mess because I sure as hell felt like one.

I sighed a huge sigh and closed my eyes deciding what to do. Then I finally came to a decision and sat up straight. I sat in criss-cross position and faced him. I stared at him, calculating. He stared back hard, as if trying to guess what I was about to ask him. I took a deep breath and began.

"Okay- so don't tell me I'm crazy, I already know that much. But I just need to know this, so that way I can properly put myself in a mental ward." A strangled laugh escaped my lips. "So Garfield Logan… don't judge me from the for the rest of my life but… Are you Beast Boy?" My brows furrowed as I awaited his answer.

He stared at me blankly and uttered, "What?" I sagged with relief. "Thank god. I thought I was going crazy-"

"How do you know I'm Beast Boy?!" he said in a high pitched tone, his face tight with stress.

I stared at him in shock. Then I exclaimed, "Are you kidding me!? How the hell is that possible!" Before I could stop myself I practically screamed out, "You're a CARTOON character! You don't actually exist!"

All the blood drained from Beast Boy's face and he whispered in complete shock, "What?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I sprung up, my eyes panicked. "What?" Beast Boy asked numbly again. I pushed the locker room doors open and fast-walk out, my mind in override.

"WHAT?!" Beast Boy said louder and I cringed. I heard him get up clumsily and jog to me. I picked up my pace.

He caught up to me and grabbed my arm. "Dude, what do you mean I don't actually exist?"

We turned a corner and I replied, my voice tight with stress, "I don't want to talk about it."

"This cannot be happening," I thought, my mind in a daze. A million emotions rush though me. Relief, panic, giddiness,horror. It was like two voices screaming in my head at once.

"No, seriously, Renee, what-"

"I already told you, I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT," I cut in, my voice wavering. We went down a flight of stairs and people gave us strange looks. I led him away to a secluded area, if we are going to talk, it can't be in public.

"B, let go of my arm," I hissed at him. Now it's HIS turn for his eyes to widen.

"How do you know my nickname?" He asked, his eyes round.

I mentally curse and said halfheartedly,"I- I don't want to-" He slammed me into a wall, not hard, but just enough to jar me.

"I'm done with this bullshit Renee," he growled and I cringe at his use of swears. This Beast Boy is a lot tougher than the one I've known. Or knew.

"How do you know who I am?" he pleaded, his demeanor changing. Instead of the beast, I finally get to see the boy.

"I've know you my whole life," I stated simply.

He groaned and said," What do you mean though?!" I bit my lip and thought for a second.

"Actually, to be more specific, I've known you since I was four, hmm, maybe five," I replied. That was when I first started watch Teen Titans so that seemed right.

Beast Boy gave me a long, hard look and said, "What do you mean you've known me since you were four? I met you yesterday."

"Actually we 'met' Sunday." When he didn't respond I asked him confused, "Wait, that was you right?" He hesitated and then briskly, "I'll explain later."

He let me go and this time, I was the one trying to catch up with him.

"Garfield, wait!" I called out. He kept walk as if he didn't hear me. "Garfield! Gar! Beastboy!" I hissed out. He spun around and exclaimed sounding mad, "Dude! Don't blow my cover!"

I rolled my eyes. Sheesh this kid was clueless. I looked at him and said a bit harshly, "Not to burst your bubble, but no one cares THAT YOU, GARFIELD LOGAN, ARE BEAST BOY!" I screamed out the last part and he looked around frantically with wide eyes. People just rolled their eyes and and ignored us, they probably thought we're crazy. He looked stunned, in Jump City if you said something like that, everyone would freak. But not here, not in the real world.

We walked through the hallways and he said urgently, "Uhh, Renee? Why isn't anyone- you know- freaking out?" God, how was I going to answer that?

"Well," I started slowly, "You...you, um, you aren't considered 'real' here." Ugh Jesus Christ, I probably was fucking up big time; I'm pretty sure you're by suppose to tell someone they don't exists. Yikes. But what was suppose to say?

Before he could say something I ventured out on a limb and said cautiously, "Is the rest of the, um Teen Titans with here?" He gave me a look and said, "Yes... Why?"

I gave a excited little shriek before I could stop myself. He raised his brow and I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry B, but this is SOO cool. You probably get that a lot but you guys are seriously amazing and-" I feigned a cough in embarrassment and then replied in a more serious tone, "Can you all meet me after the game tonight before I go home? You can all wear disguises. I don't know how you're not green right now, but what ever you did, you can do that to Starfire too. Raven could wear a hat to hid her gem-thingy and Robin could wear glasses to 'conceal his true identity' or whatever. Cyborg... Um that'd be hard but maybe a huge sweater and fake hair. God I don't know... Err why are you staring at me like that?"

Beast Boy closed his gaping mouth. He rubbed his neck with his hand sheepishly and said, "Sorry, this 'all knowing' vibe you got going on is kinda hard to get use to. But yeah, we can talk to you. "

I blushed, but on the inside I was elated. I was finally going to meet the Teen Titans.

The homeroom bell rung and I cursed. "See you... Garfield," I said backing away. I smiled and with that, I was off to homeroom.

I showed up in homeroom without a minute to spare. I slinked into my seat as the bell rung. Sam raised her eyebrow. Her earbud were firmly in her ear. I pulled one out and said softly, "Hey, I gotta talk to you."

"Hmm?" she said, turning down her volume.

"Sam, I'm not crazy. He's real!" I grinned widely and she gave me a dubious look. She knew exactly who I was talking about.

"You're nuts. Nuts and volts, seriously."

"I can prove it," I said firmly.

"Oh? How?" she questioned.

"After the game, follow me." I smiled. Today is a good day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The rest of the day I was brimming in anticipation as I awaited the night. I could hardly concentrate in my classes. Whenever I glanced back at Beast Boy, he seemed to be grinning at me, amused with my excitement. When I practically flew out of my seat as the bell rang, he laughed, grinning from ear to ear. I just smiled up back at him, not bothering to yell at him. As we walked out of art, someone slammed into me.

I stumbled and Beast Boy caught me. For some strange reason, I blushed. "What the hell?" I thought as I looked away, confused. But I banished those thoughts from my head as I heard Sam laugh. I rolled my eyes. Of course she'd try to knock me down; she was Samantha. I looked up and she smirked at me.

"So the hero saves you, huh?" she said laughing. I glared at her. "Shut up, Sam," I mumbled as we walked to our locker. Beast Boy trailed behind us, looking confused.

"Dude, what do you mean, 'So the hero saves you'?'" he said, his brows furrowed. She smiled widely and I groaned, knowing that devious look anywhere. Hey I mean, her face is practically my face, I see that look all the time on mine. So I knew something bad was going to happen.

She leaned on her and my locker, cutting my off. I shot her look that clearly said, 'Stop this right now' as she looked happily at my frantic face. "Soooo," she drawled out, "You haven't told Beast Boy what you said earlier?" He looked at me in shock and disbelief. Sam may have thought she was playing around, but this was serious. "What did you say?" he said, standing taller. Sam looked suddenly nervous and I didn't blame her. Beast Boy looked pretty intimidating.

"Uh, I… uh…" she trailed off and gulped. If this hadn't been so serious, I would have laughed. Apparently that was enough of an answer for Beast Boy and he turned to me. Hurt and betrayal shone in his eyes. "You told her! I can't believe you!" he shouted angrily. People started to stare at us. I fidgeted and shrunk a little. "Shhh, Bea-Garfield, you're making a scene," I whispered.

He looked at me in disbelief and said exasperated and angry tone, "Oh, because god forbid that happens! I put my trust you and you betray me?" he turns around and mutters, seemingly talking to himself, "I've should've known right from the start she wasn't to be trusted. I can't believe this…"

My eyes filled with tears. He turned around and his anger falters. Try as I might, I couldn't hold backs the tears and they fell from my eyes. My mind raced as he started to say, "Renee, I'm-" but I turn around and run from him. People stared at me as tears leaked out of my eyes. I inwardly groaned at how stupid I must of look right now. I mentally noted that this was the second time today that I've cried because of Beast Boy. "New record!" I sarcastically thought. I heard Sam yelling in the background at a very disgruntled Beast Boy and I smiled a watery smile, at least Sam had my back.

I ran into the library and the doors whooshed shut behind me. Even though school was out, people still sat in their seats, probably staying after school. No one looked at me as I sniffled and sat down in a corner. This was technically my fault. I shouldn't have told Sam about Beast Boy, but she was basically my other half. I thought Beast Boy would have understood that, with us being twins, we had a no boundaries. We told each other everything. I sighed and crossed my arms on the table. I rested my head in between them and my temple was hot. My eyes felt swollen. I guess today is not a good day.

I was aware that someone sat down next to me. I ignored them and sniffed. "I'm… I'm sorry Renee," Beast Boy hesitantly. I didn't raise my head. He cleared his throat and said, "Sam, haha, well she yelled at me pretty good. I don't think I've ever been that scared before." He chuckled and continued, "I get the whole 'twin thing' you guys got going on but, just tell me before you spread my secret; alright?" I looked up and nodded, then laid my head down on my arms.

"I-I'm sorry too. I shouldn't of told your secret. I understand why you were mad at me," I said with a watery smile. He held out his arms and I gave him a hug, resting my head on his shoulder. I felt safe. Wow, this kid was really messing with my emotions; one second I'm excited, the other I'm crying.

I let go of his grip and got up, invigorated. "I have to get changed for the game today!" I said with a smile. He laughed as I ran away into the locker room.

I stood on the field, bouncing slightly on my feet. I held my field hockey stick tightly in my hands, taking in the scene before me. The other team stood bent on the field, ready to take the ball and score. Our team stood in the same position, equally determined to win. It was "Play for the Cure" and our coach, having cancer fueled our fire to win even more. I looked out on the sidelines and saw Beast Boy give me a thumbs up. I grinned, after this, I was going to meet the Teen Titans! I Could hardly wait. It was dark out and the stadium lights filled the air, brightening our way to victory. Varsity had just won their game, and now, it was our turn. We were going to prove that JV was just as good. I crouched down, ready to win. As a middle, I had to run everywhere, but I was up to the challenge.

The whistle blew and we were off. Jackie got the ball and dribbled the ball down the field, dodging players left and right. She was a field hockey prodigy, she played for JV and Varsity, but she was only a freshman. Someone trapped the ball and drove it down the field, only to be caught by Jackie again. And that was how the first 30 minutes of the game went. She was a bit of a ball hog, but as she scored our first goal, it didn't really matter; we were winning 1-0.

Half time came and went in a blur of motion. "FOR COACH!" we screamed as we got back on the field. The second half started. Jackie took the ball, but instead of dribbling up the field, she passed it to me! I grinned and started Indian dribbling up the field, it was a bit sloppy, but it kept the other team from getting the ball I dodged a player by spinning around her, still dribbling the ball. I smiled widely, I never pulled that move off before. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw 4 people walk up to the side of the game. They sat in the bleachers, in the corner, away from everyone else. My eyes darted back onto the field as I picked up speed. _They were here._ I dodged another player and passed the ball to Katie. she tried to trap the ball, but a player from the other team cut in front and got it.

"YOU'VE GOT TO CUT KATIE!" Coach Brown screamed. I ran up to the girl as she lifted her stick to drive it down the field. We were so close to another goal. I got in front of her just as she drove the ball directly in the forehead.

Pain erupted everywhere; my head was on fire. I was vaguely aware that I fell down, but all I could see was red. It hurt. I curled up into a ball and clutched my head. I felt a lump on my forehead already forming. I heard everyone gasp as the ref blew his whistle. I touched the bump tentatively and winced and the sharp pain electrified my body. I drifted off gratefully into unconsciousness as I heard the soft crunch of the turf as someone ran towards me.


	9. Chapter 9

A blaring sound echoed throughout my head. I groaned and tried to sit up. "Where am I?" I said groggily. I opened my eyes blearily and red lights illuminated the room. Someone was sitting too close for comfort next to, his hand pushing me down.

"Miss, can you please sit down," he said calmly, making the question more of a demand. I obeyed and slumped down, to dizzy to question why.

"My head hurts!" I groaned.

"Well, I heard the ball hit you pretty hard in the head!" He joked. My brow furrowed and I said, "I don't remember..." His face turned serious and I tried to listen to him through the blare of the sirens.

"WHAT'S THE LAST THING YOU REMEMBER?"

I wracked my brain, but it hurt- a lot. "What's the date?" He tried again.

I thought hard. "Um... September 6?" I half asked. That sounded about right. Through the gleam of the lights he visibly paled. I tensed up, worried. My head started throbbing.

"Honey, it's November," he said softly. I gasped. "What?" I thought, my mind frantic. "No, that can't be right, I just started my freshman year!" I yelped. He just shook his head somewhat sadly.

"They'll talk to you more in the hospital. Just stay awake okay?"

I tried to nod but ended up groaning instead. "This sucks," I thought drily.

* * *

"You've lost little over a month of your memory. I'm sorry," the doctor said. His name I didn't catch, but it honestly didn't matter.

"What?!" My parents said, their mouths agape. Sam gripped my arm tightly. I stared up at the doctor I disbelief from my hospital bed.

"No...but-but how?" I choked out. My head suddenly throbbed. "Arghh!" I yelped and clutched my head.

Memories flashed through my head.

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw 4 people walk up to the side of the game. They were here. I got in front of her just as she drove the ball directly in the forehead._

I gasped and opened my eyes. I never realized they were closed.

"I was hit with the ball...did-did we win?" I exclaimed. Dad chuckled lightly, "Well the game stopped after you got hurt, but technically... You guys did."

I smiled. "Good." My face turned suddenly serious and I asked the doctor hesitantly, "Will I ever get my memory back? I know it was only a month, but I feel like... Like something important has happened."

He looked at me and said reassuringly, "Yes, I think you'll make a full recovery, I mean, you've already started remembering, that's a major accomplishment!" I smiled weakly at him and muttered, "Yay..."

He cleared his throat and said, "I'd like to speak to your family outside for a moment." I nodded, a little worried. Sam squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled thinly at her. They silently filed out, one by one. As soon as they all left, I flopped back down on my bed, relieved. I didn't have to put up my strong act anymore.

Honestly, I was terrified. Even though the doctor said I'd be fine, it was still scary knowing I've forgotten a whole month. But, I feel like something important has happened. Who were those four people? And why when I think I them I get all excited? I sighed and closed my eyes, overcomes by a head-ache.

The door quietly opened and I opened my eyes. "What?" I groaned.

A guy peaked his head in through the door. I have to admit, he was cute. He had messy, dark brown hair that had a greenish tint to it for some reason. I felt like I knew why. His playful green eyes looked me over. "You look awful!" He said with a lopsided grin. He walked in and plopped down on the side of my bed. I pulled my feet up to my chest.

"I'm sorry you couldn't meet them today, but this is really your fault Renee," he said playfully. Was that his tooth sticking out?

"Um...who are you?" I said, my voice wavering. He looked at me with wide eyes. "It me, you know, Beas- Garfield!" He said, his voice getting louder with panic. I winced and said, "I'm really sorry- Garfield was it?- but I've apparently lost my memory cause of stupid ball.." My voice was bitter at the end and it wavered.

"Can't you remember anything?" He said disbelievingly. I gripped my head as a sudden head came on. "What's wrong? Renee?" He said, getting closer to me.

"I-It's nothing," I gasped. "You should probably go B," I muttered.

"You remembered!" I heard him say through the haze of pain. Memories of the last month rushed through my head. "Why''d I say B? Is that him?" I thought, my brain whirling.

I heard someone say, "Young man, who let you in here?" and felt a light pressure on my forehead. I winced. I faded back into blissful darkness- away from the pain and away from this confusing thing called reality.

* * *

**Okay... so first ever author note! So this is an apology for making you guys wait so long for this chapter and for the length of this one! I'm super busy (trying to regain my memory- duh!) and i haven't had time to do ANYTHING! yikes well i'll update The Gardens soon and I love you all. Thank you! ~Chemical Author**


End file.
